hydro267fandomcom-20200214-history
Platform Madness
Platform Madness Is The First Episode Of Object Showdown. It Was Released On March 25 2017. Plot The Objects Where Doing Stuff But When Walke Talkie The Host Of Object Showdown. comes to have all 28 contestants battle for a prize. there first challenge is to avoid getting hit by the arrows. 2 Remaining well be team captain. Synopsis The Episode Begins With Berry Talking To Fries. Berry Said That She Was Excited To Be On The Show. IPod Then Greets Berry And Fries And Asks Them How's It Going. Berry Then Tells IPod That Their Fine. The Next Scene Shows Sprayer, Dodgeball And Outlet On A Platform With Mountains In The Background. Sprayer Then Asks Dodgeball And Outlet If Their Ready To Jump Off The Platform. Outlet Is Ready While Dodgeball Thinks Its A Bad Idea. Sprayer Says Its Nonsense And Pushes Outlet Off The Platform. Mustard Asks Why PPB Is Sitting By A Platform, PPB Asks He Was Just Chilling And Watching Sprayer, Dodgeball And Outlet Pushing Themselves Off The Platform. PPB Then Realizes That Outlet Is Falling Towards The Ground And Is About To Land On Mustard. PPB Then Warns Mustard That Outlet Is About To Fall On Him. Mustard Then Looks Up And Gets Hit By Outlet. PPB Then Asks Them If Their Okay. Outlet Says That He Is Fine And Mustard Broke His Fall. Mustard Gets Up And Tells Them That He Is Also Fine And Outlet Landed On Him. But Outlet Said That Sprayer Pushed Him Off The Platform. Berry Comes And Says Hi Before Getting Smashed By Dodgeball, PPB Was Shocked And Ask Dodgeball He Killed Berry. But Dodgeball Says He Was Also Pushed Off The Platform. Textbook Shows Pea That He Built The Regeneration Portal Where It Will Recover A Dead Contestant. Berry Was Then Recovered From The Portal And Says That It's Great Before Walking Off. Ketchup Looks At Fries For A Second And Takes A Fry From Him And Eats It. Fries Then Punches Ketchup, Sending Him Flying Away. Walkie Talkie Then Greets Fries And Introduces Himself. The Intro Plays Before The Contest Begins. Walkie Talkie Then Explains What To Do In The Challenge And What The Prize Is. The Prize Is One Hundred Million Dollars. Walkie Talkie Says That The 2 Remaining Will Be Team Captain And To Avoid Getting Hit By The Arrows. Coffee Says Hi To Juicebox Before Getting Punched. Juicebox Then Thinks It Was Easy Before Getting Hit By A Arrow. Textbook Was Also Thinks It Is Easy Before Being Set On Fire By A Fire Arrow. Dr. Octagonapus Then Blasts Chocolate Bar And Mikeandike Away. TV Says He Stole Fries Lunch Money, Fries Then Breaks His TV Screen As Fries Was Also Hit By An Arrow. AppleJuice, Urchin, PPB, Pea, Dodgeball, Sprayer, IPod And Berry Also Get Hit By Arrows. Ketchup And Slushie Punches Fridge And Trashcan Away. Walkie Talkie Then Announces Ketchup And Slushie As Team Captain. The Credits Are Now Shown. Characters *Walkie Talkie *Fries *Berry *IPod *Outlet *Dodgeball *Sprayer *Mustard *Ketchup *PPB *Textbook *Pea *Coffee *Juicebox *Applejuice *TV *Slushie *Urchin (Cameo) *Chocolate Bar (Cameo) *Mikeandike (Cameo) *Fridge (Cameo) *Trashcan (Cameo) *Dr.Octagonapus (Cameo) Yin-Yang, Stringcheese, Grapefruit, Piano, Ice Cream Sandwich, Newspaper, Bomb And Frisbee Are Absent. Trivia *The Regeneration Portal Was Originally Named "The Portal Of Life" *Pea's Original Name Was "Beany *Ipod Was Originally Orange Before Being Changed To Purple In Episode 2 *Stanley Garland, Rando Gaming, Orange Pen And Yellow Eraser Do Not Appear Until Episode 2. Category:Object Showdown Category:Object Showdown Episodes